I Never Wanted To Be Your Prince
by Chizu-i
Summary: Tragedy is putting two idiots together who will never be honest with each other. One is a famous female cross-dresser, the other, a former male cross-dresser. AU Idol life in Japan.
1. Episode 1

**A/N** I feel guilty for writing this during exam periods but yeah, it was written as fast as I could capture the ideas.

* * *

><p>It annoys me every time I switch on the television, or when I surf the Internet. Everyday, every moment, all you see are rising teenage idols in commercials or performing in a nation-wide tour. As you walk along the streets of Shibuya, all you can see are photographs of these idols on the billboards. Those faces stare back at you, taunting you and your talent-less self. Yet, I felt like the one taunting them, "Oh, a new idol replaced <em>you<em>?" Nothing was temporary in Japan. As times changed, so were the demands of people. No idol would remain for long. After the idol is replaced, it won't be long until everyone forgets that idol. After all, the entertainment world was a vicious arena filled with talented (and some talent-less) people. It was the survival of the fittest, sometimes you have to even betray those close to you so that you can outshine others. And when you couldn't shine any longer, you were officially retired from the industry. I was one of them.

* * *

><p>"Masayuki!"<p>

A familiar voice called out to me from afar. Before I could remember whose voice it belonged to, the stranger had already ran towards me and gave me a tight hug.

"...Iori..?"

The blonde released me from his grasp and stared at me. "You could've called and say you were visiting!" Iori gave me his legendary pout, the type that would remind you of a pouting puppy that wants its master's attention.

"I wasn't even visiting…"

Too late, he grabbed me towards the huge white building with a large sign, 'YZK Productions'.

How nostalgic, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>I was once an idol, known as Hiroi, here at YZK Productions. Apparently they twisted my name a little to make it sound more <em>feminine<em>. Feminine because I was a cross-dressing idol here. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't believe my wasted my life wearing wigs, dresses and not being able to speak because they didn't want my identity as a male to be discovered. I suppose naivety won me over during my puberty days. I thought by starting off with roles such as these, I could climb up the industry. Or not.

As I walked past the corridors of fame, I saw the many past idols of YZK productions. Some, I had worked with. Others came and disappeared after I retired. Until now, I didn't understand why these portraits were lined up along this corridor. Were they meant to make fun of us, alumni? Or were they just a reminder of those who fell in the battlefield of the entertainment world?

It was then I noticed someone, blue hair.

"Who's that guy?" I nudged Iori beside me.

Iori made sure he stared right into my soul. "You have never heard of Kashima?" with a very, very serious tone.

"Was I supposed to know him?"

"You mean, '_her'_."

_Oh_… "She's pretty good looking (damn she's taller than me) for a girl." I admired her for a moment while she was hitting on the female staff around her. And then, our eyes met. She started to excuse herself from her fans and walked towards our direction.

"Iori-san!" she greeted him. "Who is this shortie?", she asks with a cheerful tone.

The urge to kick her was eminent.


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: **Woke up with some ideas to start off, I hope I can finish this story as soon as I can so that I won't keep people waiting for updates.

* * *

><p>When I got home, I made a point to actually turn on the television and search for that so-call (rude) prince I met earlier. And <em>heck<em> was I blind? He, I mean _she _was everywhere. From commercials, to music videos, to talk shows. When I checked NicoNico, comments were flooding the scene she was acting in a music video as a vampire. Fangirls were literally screaming, "YUKI-KUN!" I was pretty much dumbstruck, nobody had ever earned such fame in a short period. At this rate, she could retire and could still have appeal in the entertainment industry.

"_Kashima here is our shining star of the company, she's so popular that she's attracting more talented people to sign up with us!" _

"_Doesn't that mean they're just here to be closer with her?" _

I had wanted to slap myself on the face. I wish I wasn't so blunt at times and sprout out nonsense without even thinking about other people's feelings. I remembered how awkward the situation was, especially with stunned Kashima. Luckily, Iori being Iori, he managed to change the topic to something related to the CEO. However, Kashima still remained the same. She seemed to be analysing the truth behind my words. And somehow, it made me a little guilty about it. No bother, their fame will cloud their minds, I thought to myself. It would be better to start with my drama script first before I give in to more distractions.

* * *

><p>The clock struck 11. It was time to sleep. I had just finished my bath, wearing nothing but my boxers and a towel over my wet hair. It was then I heard a knock on my door. "Nozaki?" There would be no one else who would be visiting unless it was Nozaki who needed help with his manga. So, without putting on anything to wear, I opened the door and lo behold, a blushing Kashima staring at my half-naked body.<p>

"Crap, hold on I'll wear something!" I closed the door and ran back into my room, wearing a shirt and a pair of shorts.

Walking back to the door, I opened it and stared at Kashima, who was covering her face with her pair of hands.

"Are, are you wearing something?"

"What do you want?"

She slowly moved her left hand just to take a quick peep at me. Then, she removed both and asked, "Can I come in?"

I eyed her suspiciously and let her in. I apologized for the mess, and cleared off a section of the table, where most of my work laid, and grabbed her a glass of water. In the back of my mind, I knew what she came for, somehow.

"So, how did you come across this address?"

Iori must've told her.

"Hori-senpai told me about it."

I merely nodded. She proceeded to talk again, "Um, about just now…I was thinking about it and-"

"Don't bother yourself with it."

Eh, she said.

"It is not my say to judge the situation too quickly without evidence." I avoided any eye contact with her and looked at the clock, just so it will make her think that I wanted to sleep.

"Shakespeare?" she asked, holding one of the scripts and reading it through.

"I prithee, Strato, stay thou by thy lord.

Thou art a fellow of a good respect.

Thy life hath had some snatch of honor in it.

Hold then my sword and turn away thy face.

While I do run upon it. Wilt thou, Strato?" (see end notes for reference and translation)

Kashima held her hand towards me, beckoning me to hold the sword along her neck but all I did was to whack her with a roll of newspaper on the head. "Go home, I need some sleep."

Kashima rubbing her head in pain, merely obeyed and walked out with a "Good night."

* * *

><p>My mind wandered back to the time I met Iori just a few moments ago. He had aged significantly even though we were of the same age.<p>

"_Hey Iori, about last time…" _

"_Masayuki, I'm sorry I have to get on with my work now. Come visit again next time!" _

He still couldn't forget about the past, did he? I sighed, and landed myself on the bed whilst I stare at the white ceiling above me. There were too many regrets in the past that I didn't want to recall. Just by entering back into that cursed production, so many memories flooded themselves back into my mind. And when I took a glance of Kashima, I knew, it certainly reminded me of her. My first love.

I groaned, holding the pillow against my face as I felt it getting wet from the silent tears I was shedding. The past was still chaining me down.

* * *

><p>Translation:<p>

"I beg you, Strato, stay by me. You're a man with a good reputation. Your life has had honour in it. Then, hold my sword and turn your face away while I run on it. Will you, Strato?

This scene was taken from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar when Brutus asked Strato to kill him as the enemy (Octavius and Antony) was gaining the upper hand.


End file.
